My Sweet Blueberry
by deannaG
Summary: Max has an adventure that brings a big smile to his face but returns home and faces one of his biggest insecurities. Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series part 12. Rated for language.


One more adventure by Max, then the two Rune AUs will meet.

You like a little angst with your fluffiness? Then this is the fanfic for you.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Max holds his breath. He set the program to give him 'fluffy'. He has had enough drama and hurt fathers for a while. He just wants something to smile about. He walks out of the portal.

He is in a room in the loft. Daddy is bent over a piece of furniture. Max sighs as he walks closer and sees that Daddy is giving belly kisses to a baby.

A blue baby.

Max's eyes widen when he realizes that this is HIS room and that the baby is HIM.

Daddy is smiling at the baby and the baby is giggling, "Who is my sweet blueberry?"

Max giggles.

"Yes, you, you are my sweet blueberry."

Max grins as he watches Daddy and baby!Max.

Max glances over at the door and sees Poppa leaning against the wall with a huge smile on his face.

Daddy doesn't seem to know that Poppa is watching him, as he makes baby!Max giggle.

"Is my sweet blueberry a happy baby?"

Baby!Max giggles.

"Exactly, my sweet blueberry is a very happy baby."

Poppa finally makes his presence known, "Alexander, why does it always take you at least a half hour to change Max's diaper?"

Max giggles as Daddy glances at Poppa, "Because I want to make sure it is done right."

"Yeah okay. Meanwhile, I'm standing here and all I see is you kissing him."

"And?"

Poppa laughs, "Alec, you are supposed to eat blueberries, not kiss them."

Max giggles as Daddy smiles, "Magnus, this blueberry gets kisses."

Poppa walks over to Daddy and pushes him against the wall. Daddy rests a hand on baby!Max's tummy as Poppa kisses him. Baby!Max holds Daddy's pinkie finger with his left hand and Daddy's thumb with his right hand.

Max and baby!Max giggle as they enjoy fathers kissing.

Poppa pulls away from Daddy and picks up baby!Max, "You better get used to that, because I love kissing this man."

Max giggles, _**I am used to it. I like seeing my fathers kiss.**_

Daddy blushes as he smiles at his husband and son, "Magnus, Max does not need to know that."

Max giggles.

Poppa smiles, "Oh he will find that out pretty quickly." He kisses Daddy.

Baby!Max giggles as he looks from Daddy to Poppa.

Daddy smiles, "We amuse him."

Max giggles.

Poppa kisses baby!Max's forehead, "No, I think he is just happy to be with us."

Max nods, _**very happy.**_

Poppa and Daddy walk out the room. Max smiles, _**now that is more like it**_. He opens a portal and goes home.

Magnus and Catarina are sitting at the kitchen table. Max walks over to them. Magnus gives him a quick smile as Max kisses Catarina's cheek.

Max asks, "What's going on?"

Magnus answers, "Daddy's sick."

"Sick?"

Magnus nods, "Yes he has the flu."

Max nods. There have been a lot of empty seats in his classes the past month or so, and some classes were cancelled because the professors were sick. He walks into his fathers' room. Alec is in bed, covered in sweat. The bed sheets are pushed to the floor. His tshirt and sleeping pants are plastered to his skin.

There's a basin of water on the nightstand. Max sits on the bed and wipes Alec's face with a washcloth.

Magnus stands by the doorway, "He was giving the morning update when he passed out. Jace called me and I portaled over there. I bought him home and called Catarina."

Max nods, "He's burning, Poppa."

Magnus nods, "One minute he's hot, then the next he's shivering. I have Tylenol Cold liquid for the fever."

"The rune?"

Magnus sighs, "His runes can't help with germs. We just have to wait it out."

Max looks at him, "This happened before?"

Magnus nods, "The winter after we got married. I was terrified but Catarina assured me that he would be okay. But it was a long two weeks."

Max's eyes widen, "TWO weeks?"

Magnus nods,"The fever was bad enough, but sometimes he would wake up and have no idea who I was. Or he would scream in his sleep for me. But there were a few times when he woke up and smiled at me. That is when I gave him the Tylenol and a couple spoonfuls of chicken soup. And I told him that I loved him."

Max goes back to wiping Alec's face, "Can we get these 'germs'?"

Magnus smiles, "No. Warlocks aren't affected by germs."

Max nods. He kisses Alec's hot cheek, "Poor Daddy."

"Max, just remember that if he says something that upsets you, it's the fever talking, not your Daddy, understand?"

Max nods, "I understand."

Magnus nods, "Good, I left chicken soup on the stove. I have to get back to Sunset Park and finish with the client. I'll only be gone for an hour or so, you okay here?"

Max nods, "I got this, Poppa."

Magnus nods. He walks over and kisses Max's head. He kisses Alec, "I love you Alexander." He takes a deep breath and walks out the room.

Max smiles at Alec, "I love you too Daddy." He kisses Alec's cheek.

Max sits on the bed, wondering if it would be okay for him to get a book to read.

Alec starts to shiver.

Max quickly flicks his wrist and has Alec in dry clothes. He stands up and waves a hand at the bedsheets. Alec is covered but still shivering. Max lays next to him and holds him tight, "I got you Daddy."

Alec slowly turns his head. Max holds his breath as Alec sleepily opens his eyes, "Blueberry?"

Max smiles, "Hey, Daddy."

"Hmm, what's going on?"

"You're sick and I'm taking care of you."

"Hmm, okay." Alec rests his head against Max's and goes back to sleep. Max relaxes.

When Magnus returns from Sunset Park, he finds Max fast asleep holding Alec.

Magnus smiles.

xxxxxxxxxx

It's been ten days since Alec got sick. On the days that Max had no school, Magnus was able to leave the loft and take care of his High Warlock duties, otherwise he stayed with Alec. But there have been days, like today, when they both were home.

Magnus is in the kitchen eating breakfast, when Max walks into his fathers' bedroom to check on Alec.

Alec looks at him with dazed eyes. Max smiles, "Good morning, Daddy."

Alec blinks, "You're blue. _Why_ are you blue?"

Max swallows, "What?"

"You. Are. Blue. What part of that don't you understand?"

Max takes a deep breath, sets his glamour and tries to stop the tears that roll down his face. He rubs his thumb across his fingers. A hand holds his as Magnus says gently, "Did you pick up all my nervous habits?"

Max looks at him with scared eyes, as Alec asks, "Why was he blue?"

Max runs out the room.

Magnus looks at Alec, "He's blue because he is."

"That makes no sense. And who are you?"

Magnus takes a deep breath, "Alexander, you know who I am."

"Who's Alexander?"

Before he can answer, Magnus watches as Alec's eyes slowly close and he goes back to sleep. Magnus takes a deep breath as he rubs his thumb across his fingers. He walks out the room and goes into Max's bedroom. Max is sobbing on his bed, his back to the door.

Magnus sits down and pulls Max into his arms, "Max, he has no idea what he is saying."

Max buries his face in Magnus' shirt and cries, "But it still hurt."

"I know darling."

"I want Daddy to be better."

Magnus holds him tight, "Me too, Max." He takes Max's face in his hands and kisses his forehead, "The first time he got sick, I don't know which was worse, the times he opened his eyes and stared at me, not knowing who I was, or the times when he screamed for me in pain with his eyes closed. But once the fever broke, he was himself again. He loves you, Max, don't ever forget that."

Max whispers, "My sweet blueberry."

Magnus smiles, "Oh yes, from the first day you were with us, you were his 'blueberry'. And you would giggle so much. I tried to tell him that you were reacting to him but he insisted that you understood every word we were saying."

Max nods, "Baby me looked happy."

Magnus kisses his nose, "You were a happy baby. Always giggling. Especially when you were with Alec. In fact I think the first time I heard you cry was when Alec was attacked by an Obliti demon. That was also the day, we officially became _Daddy_ and _Poppa_." Magnus smiles at the memory, "Alec and I had been discussing what we should call ourselves and Alec being your devoted Daddy asked your opinion on the subject. Which I thought was a silly idea but as usual when it came to you, he knew better."

Max smiles, "My Daddy is wise."

Magnus smiles, "Yes he is. Anyway, that evening, you woke up screaming 'Daddy'. Not 'da da' like mundane babies would, but 'Daddy'. I was impressed and thought you were calling for me, but you told me that I was 'Poppa' and that 'Daddy' was hurt."

Max giggles. He wipes away the last of his tears, "And?"

"That was all I needed to know. I called his phone and it went to voice mail, so I called up Izzy. She told me that Alec was in the Institute but there was a problem. I guess I was taking too long for you, because you stood up in your bed and declared "Daddy now", created a baby sized portal and left."

Max laughs, "Oh shit."

Magnus smiles, "Yes, I was impressed. I created my own portal and found you trying to kiss your Daddy's face, only thing is, he had no idea who you or I were."

"You must have been scared."

Magnus nods, "All the times that he was hurt, the first thing he said when he woke up was my name. This time, he looked healthy but he asked me if you belonged to me. You didn't seem bothered by his lack of memory but I was terrified. Izzy told me that the cure would take some time to ferment until it could be given to you. I didn't know what to do. But you knew. You told me to heal him and I reacted instantly by activating the love rune."

"And it worked?"

Magnus sighs, "It worked almost too well. He dropped to the floor, but I was able to grab him before he could hurt himself. He woke up and was himself again."

"How old was I, Poppa?"

Magnus kisses his forehead and smiles, "Just about seven months."

Max's eyes widen, "Holy crap."

Magnus nods, "Love is a powerful thing, Max. You've seen how hard Alec and I fought to be together. When your Daddy is better, he will make the hurt go away."

Max whispers, "I hope so, Poppa."

"We are exhausted from taking care of him. Get some rest, I want to check on him." He kisses Max's forehead. Max nods.

Magnus leaves and walks into his bedroom. He gets into the bed. He kisses Alec's forehead, it doesn't seem to be as warm, maybe the fever has finally broken. Magnus holds Alec and closes his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes, he glances out the window, the sun is setting. He really was tired. His thoughts are interrupted by a soft kiss. He smiles, "How are you feeling, Alexander?"

Alec smiles, "I'm hungry."

Magnus laughs, "You haven't eaten in a week and a half, of course you're hungry." He kisses Alec's forehead and is relieved to find it cool.

He looks at Alec and smiles. He has been so focused on caring for Alec that he didn't even realize that his husband's sexy beard is back. Magnus rubs his nose against Alec's cheek and purrs, "The only good thing about you being sick is this beard."

Alec laughs, "You know, all you have to do is ask and I'll stop shaving."

Magnus shakes his head, "Then the novelty of it will be gone. Once every twenty years or so, is good enough for me." He rubs his nose against the beard.

Alec laughs, "Before you attack me, can I eat something?"

Magnus sighs, "Before you eat, Max needs you."

Alec sits up, "What happened?"

"You called him 'blue'."

"By the angel. When?"

"This morning. He ran to his room."

Alec sighs and slowly gets out of the bed. Magnus watches him, ready to assist if necessary, but Alec stands on his own and slowly walks out the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

Max awakes with a start. He had THAT nightmare again. The one where the love rune doesn't bring Daddy back from the dead and Poppa fails in stopping his death. Poppa allows the demon to kill him as well, leaving Max alone in the world. The first time he had it, he ran to their bedroom and peeked in to see them sleeping and holding each other. Max went back to bed and finally fell asleep three hours later.

He looks at his hand and sees that it's brown instead of blue, another nightmare that he keeps to himself. But this morning, the nightmare became real. Max blinks away tears. He feels the bed move as somebody lays down behind him.

"You awake, blueberry?"

Max's eyes widen and he turns around, "Daddy."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Why do you have your glamour on?"

Max lowers his eyes, "Because."

Alec lifts his chin, Max notices that his hand is cool. Daddy is better. Max looks into his eyes and sees love in them. The same love that was there as he gave a blue baby belly kisses. Max drops his glamour and moves closer to his father. Alec smiles and holds him, "Better."

Max takes a deep breath, "Daddy, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Max."

"When I was little, I used to have this nightmare that you would realize that I was blue and you would throw me out of the loft."

Max hears a gasp and sees Magnus standing by the door, "Max, never. We would never do that."

Alec sits against the pillows. He holds Max's chin and looks him in the eye, "Max Christopher Lightwood-Bane, you are my son and I don't care what color you are, I will always love you."

Max smiles as tears roll down his face, "I love you, Daddy."

Alec nods, wipes away his tears and holds him.

Magnus walks over to the bed, "I want to be a part of this." He sits on the bed and wraps his arms around his son and husband as Max giggles.

Alec calmly says, "Now that we got this cleared up, I'm hungry."

Max giggles as Magnus stands up. Magnus nods, "Fine, toast and tea."

Alec rolls his eyes, "By the angel, Magnus. I'm a badass ShadowHunter and all I'm getting is toast?

Max giggles as Magnus nods, "First it's almost seven at night, and you are NOT leaving this loft until _maybe_ tomorrow, so I don't care who you are. Second you haven't eaten anything solid in over a week. Third no coffee."

"Wait, no coffee?"

Max giggles, "Damn, Poppa kick him when he's down." He kisses Alec's cool cheek, "Poor Daddy."

Alec nods, "Yes, poor me. No coffee and only toast."

Magnus smiles, "Keep complaining, and I won't let you sleep with me tonight."

Alec smiles, "Fine, I'll take my sad ass to the Institute."

Magnus smiles, "You are too weak to walk there and I'm not creating a portal for you."

Max smiles, "I'll make Daddy a portal."

Alec laughs, "Thank you, blueberry." He kisses Max's forehead.

Magnus sniffs, "Daddy's boy." He walks out the room as Max and Alec laugh.

Magnus walks into the kitchen and puts two slices of wheat bread in the toaster. Two arms hold him from behind as Alec kisses his neck, "Strawberry jam?"

Magnus smiles as he turns around, "Yes." He kisses his husband and rubs his nose against Alec's sexy beard.

Max giggles, "So no portal?"

Magnus sniffs, "Maybe YOU will be sleeping in the Institute tonight."

Max giggles, "Damn Poppa, that's mean."

When the toast is ready, Alec spreads strawberry jam on them. Max gets frozen waffles out of the freezer and asks Magnus, "Waffles, Poppa?"

Magnus nods, as he makes tea for Alec and himself. Max puts four waffles in the toaster and takes out the syrup. He pours orange juice into a glass. Max grabs two plates for the waffles and brings them to the table.

After they finish, Max does the dishes as his fathers sit on the sofa.

Alec's head rests on Magnus' shoulder. Magnus sniffs, "He would have fallen asleep going through the portal."

Max giggles as he sits down, "Poor Daddy."

Alec slowly opens his eyes, "Hmm?"

Magnus kisses his head, "Back to bed."

Alec blinks, "But I just ate."

"Two pieces of toast? Not much of a meal. Let's go, Alexander."

Alec nods, "Fine." He gets up. Magnus stands as well. Alec seems to have run out of energy as Magnus helps him to the bedroom. Max turns off the lights and secures the loft. He walks into his fathers' room. Alec's head is resting on Magnus' chest.

Max kisses Alec's cheek, "Good night, Daddy." Alec is fast asleep. Max kisses Magnus' cheek, "Good night, Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "Going to bed already, Max?"

Max nods, "Going to check up on a couple of other world fathers, then go to sleep."

Magnus smiles, "Okay then, good night."

Max leaves and goes to his bedroom. He sits on his bed and powers up his laptop.

Magnus kisses Alec's head and closes his eyes.

 _ **-the end-**_

xxxxxxxxxx

LMAO, say _**blue baby belly kisses**_ five times fast. Hahahaha

If this sounds familiar, it should. Before I embarked on the Rune Series (lol yes I have written stuff that wasn't related to the Series, but as you can see I'm now incorporating those earlier fics INTO it), I wrote **Magnus' New Kink**.

I've given a hint to a future adventure, did you catch it?

But next up, Rune AUs meet. \o/


End file.
